Pony Express Style
by mssilenthorse
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and a few of the Riders are going to show some Sweetwater girls what Pony Express Style really means


Red streamers and ribbons decorated the school building. All the desks and chairs were gone and the room looked bigger then normal. I volunteered the school for this year's Valentine's day dance. It also happens to be my birthday. But I don't celebrate it anymore. Nobody to celebrate it with. I've only been here in Sweetwater about six months, as the school teacher I rarely have time to meet people my own age.

I stepped up onto the chair to hang the last ribbon when I heard a knock on the door. I stepped down and walked to the door. I smiled when I saw my neighbors and friends, Laura the dressmaker, and Michele the Baker. I gladly opened the door.

"We bring party food" Michele said her hair and face spotted with baking flour.

"Those smell so good." I said grabbing a plate of cupcakes and leading the ladies to one of three tables I had set up for food.

"Those are the double chocolate peanut butter ones from my mother's recipe." Michele said with a smile.

Laura looked at the food that filled one table. "Can't we just lock the doors and call off The dance and eat all the desserts ourselves." She asked sliding her finger across the icing of a cupcake.

"Not if we want to fit into those dresses you've made us." I said playfully

"There are eligible bachelors in this town... somewhere" Michele said.

"I have seen one I'd like to get to know better." Laura said with a sheepish grin.

"He wouldn't happen to be a Pony Express rider would he?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Maaaybeee." Laura answered blushing. "At the Christmas dance he didn't dance with anyone. So I'm hoping I get him all to myself." She continued

" Nobody will dance with him because he's an Indian." Michele said

"He's gorgeous. I don't care if none of the other girls want him... less competition." Laura said.

"What about you Val, anyone of them boys you looking forward to seeing?" Michele asked reaching for a cupcake

"Yep." Was all I said.

"Come on Val, spill it. Which one?" Laura asked

I thought back to two weeks ago when the Rider from the Pony Express came into the school as I was teaching to bring me a letter. His smile almost touched his eyes. Oh, those eyes. Emerald green. I'm sure I looked like a blushing school girl instead of the teacher.

"I don't know his name but I will find out. Tonight. Those eyes were amazing." I said with a dreamy voice.

Laura and Michele looked at me, smiled and shook their heads.

"You're hopeless." Laura said.

"I can't wait. I guarantee the boy with the curly hair will be there." Michele said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Come on ladies, we gotta get the rest of the food here and into our dresses." She Finished

I stood by the food tables, my brown hair braided with green ribbons that matched my dress. I smoothed my hands down the front of the dress and blew out a breath as people started arriving. Michele stepped through the door with the last tray of sandwiches. I slid the brownies aside and she laid the plate down. Her blue dress looked amazing. "Laura did an amazing job on our dresses" I said spinning in a circle watching my dress unfurl.

Michele agreed.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be dancing alone Miss Carter." The older gentleman said

I smiled at him as he tipped his hat. "Do I know you Sir?" I asked

"I apologize. I'm Teaspoon Hunter. I'm the station master out at the Pony Express station. Marshal Cain told me your name when he said you'd offered the school for the dance. We're much obliged for your hospitality." The man smiled kindly.

I smiled back at the man, "it is my honor Sir." I said

"Please, call me Teaspoon." He said. "And it be my honor if you would graciously save a dance for me." He asked

"Gladly." I said.

He tipped his hat and stepped toward the food tables.

Local musicians began playing and the room began to fill with people. Laura stepped in and walked toward us. Her violet dress was beautiful and her black hair was pulled up in a loose bun. We watched as the Pony Express riders began showing up. Michele saw the curly haired boy, she smoothed a hand over her hair. "Excuse me Ladies. I see a man without a woman on his arm." She said strolling toward him.

I saw the Indian walk in next to the boy with the green eyes. Suddenly the dress I was wearing was too tight. I couldn't breathe.

"Breathe Val, we can't have ya passing out." Laura said watching the Indian and his friend walk toward us.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

Laura realized my tongue had quit working and spoke to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Laura. This is Val." She said sticking her hand out. She bumped my arm and I stuck out my hand.

Buck smiled a lopsided grin and grabbed her hand. He looked a little confused. "I'm Buck Cross this is my friend Ike McSwain." He said motioning toward his friend.

Ike looked at me shyly and smiled. His eyes sparkled in the light. He shook my hand and didn't release it right away. Buck looked at him. "Ike, ya alright?"

Ike nodded.

Laura looked at Buck and decided to go out on the proverbial limb. " Mr. Cross would you like to dance?" She asked.

Buck looked at her. "I've never been asked that." He said.

Laura didn't let that phase her. She leaned forward and said "Well that just means I get ya all to myself, if you'd like to dance with me." Laura smiled

Buck smiled at her and held out his hand, Laura took it and Buck guided Her out to the floor.

I looked at Ike and felt my cheeks heat up. My mouth wouldn't cooperate. "I... uhmm.. I.. would you.." Damn, spit it out, Val, I told myself.

Buck danced Laura back over to us. "He's shy sometimes. He can hear but he can't talk."

It didn't matter that he couldn't talk. "Ahhh. The strong silent type." I finally said.

Ike smiled bigger. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. I swear they read my soul, I quickly looked away, praying he hadn't unlocked the part of my soul I kept hid.

He had an adorable smile. His green eyes drew me in and I swear I'd tell him every secret I had. Which if he truly knew, he'd run away screaming.

Ike pointed to me then to himself then to the dance floor. I nodded. "I'm not a real good dancer. But yeah. I'll dance with you." I said

He held out his hand, I rubbed my sweaty palms across my dress then took his hand. He lead me to the dance floor. I was finding it hard to breathe again when he put his hand on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder as the music floated around us. I looked down at my feet, nervously. He tipped my chin up to look at him. Then pointed from my eyes to his. He wanted me to look in his eyes. Not a problem. He put his hand back on my waist. I suddenly felt like I was floating across the floor.

I could have danced all night with Ike but even Prince Charming needs to answer the call of nature. I saw my opportunity to go give a dance to Mr. Hunter.

I walked over to him at the food table "Mr. Teaspoon Sir. I hope I'm not bothering you." I said

He touched the brim of his hat "A lady as purdy as you can bother me all night. Have ya come to dance with me I hope?" He asked extending his elbow to me.

I smiled and took his arm. "Yes Sir, if you're not busy."

"A man should never be too busy to dance with a lady." He said leading me to the dance floor. For an older gentleman he sure can dance. "I saw ya dancin' with Ike. He's a good boy" The man said. "Most of the girls here go for Jimmy or Cody."

I smiled. "He's sweet. And he's got nice han... uhmm eyes." I stuttered.

The older man looked at me with a smile. "I've been around many years Sweetie. I've see that look in yer eyes before in many of woman." He said. "And it's the same look in his eyes." He winked.

As the song ended he lead me back to the food table. "Miss Carter it was my Pleasure dancing with you." Teaspoon said, then leaned In close and whispered "happy Birthday."

"How'd ya know?" I asked wondering how my secret had gotten out.

"Like I said Miss Valentine Carter. I've been around a long time." He winked and tipped his hat before turning and disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

As I stood there I had to admit I was enjoying myself except for the fact I was missing the hold from a certain green eyed cowboy, who was talking to his Indian friend.

"Hello Ma'am." A voice said beside me.

I smiled at the stocky gentleman who had an overflowing plate of brownies.

"These brownies are good. Did you make these." He asked.

"No, my friend did." I said

He took a bite and spoke again. "Ya know, it's a good thing this town got plenty of women who can cook." The man said becoming a bit annoying.

I didn't want to be rude so I nodded and agreed politely. Then to my relief Ike swooped in and extended his hand with a chivalrous bow. I smiled and gladly took his hand. "Thank you for the rescue Sir Galahad." I said.

He smiled at the knight reference. The music slowed and Ike stepped closer pulling me against his chest. Just when I thought I had my breathing under control he goes and pulls me closer.

He smells like sweat, sunshine and hard work, an amazing combination. He began rubbing his hand on my back and the school house suddenly began to heat up. Okay it was me that was getting over heated, but I was enjoying his touch. I looked out across the dance floor at Laura and Michele. Laura and Buck were standing near the blackboard, her hand on his shoulder, his hand in her hair. "You're friend looks happy" I said quietly to Ike.

Ike nodded. "He's not the only one." He signed slowly so I could understand. My red cheeks let him know I understood.

"I think your friend is happy too." He signed pointing toward Michele who was slow dancing with Kid, her lips close to his ear, whispering God only knows what to the red cheeked Cowboy.

"She's got a thing for a man with curls " I said.

Ike looked into my eyes. "what kinda guy you got a thing for?" He signed.

Did tall dark and sexy just ask me what type of guy I like? I felt my cheeks heat up and suddenly there was nobody on the dance floor but me and Ike. His eyes dancing more than we were, when he slowly leaned in touching his lips to mine. I swallowed hard and felt my body react. I didn't pull away at first but I had to catch my breath. "Wow. Mr. McSwain. Ya sure know how to take a ladies breath away." I said licking my lips.

He smiled, shrugged and signed, "it's a talent."

"And a very good one." I said realising I needed to take a course in Indian sign.

Ike must have sensed the dance floor was getting crowded. He looked at me and pointed to the door. "Would you like a real meal?" He signed extending his arm to me.

"I would" I said taking his arm. He patted my hand that rested on his arm and we walked toward the door.

He signed to Buck before leaving and Buck nodded, then whispered into Laura's ear.

Ike stepped close to me as we walked across the street to the Sweetwater restaurant. We found us a table, Ike pulled out my chair and I sat, he scooted me to the table before sitting down across from me.

We were the only patrons in the restaurant. Everyone was at the dance.

The waiter quickly brought our menus then asked our drink orders. "Lemonade please. " I said. Ike nodded.

"Two lemonades, coming right up." The man said.

I looked over the menu as Ike watched me. I sat the menu down and smiled. "Did ya see anything you like on the menu?" I asked

He pointed to me with a little fire in his cheeks. I'm pretty sure mine matched his.

"I'm not on that menu Ike." I said.

He smiled. Flipped the menu over on both sides as if looking for something then signed. "I must have the wrong menu"

Smooth Dr. Love. Yeah, I was quickly falling for this man. Okay who was I kidding, I had already fallen and was now hoping I'd never get up.

"They must have given you the entree menu, instead of the dessert menu then" Oh my, had I just said that out loud. Thankfully the waiter showed up with our lemonades. I grabbed mine and took a sip to hopefully wash away the thoughts I was having.

The waiter took our order then disappeared into the kitchen as the restaurant door opened. Buck and Laura stepped in "May we join ya or is this a private table." Laura asked.

I looked at Ike and he smiled. He stood up and he and Buck slid another table closer to ours. Buck held her chair for her as she slid in next to me. Buck and Ike then sat down.

Ike signed to Buck and I think I understood maybe half of it, but by the smile on Buck's face they were discussing the dessert menu.

"What do you think he's sayin'?" Laura asked

"Oh I believe they're talking about dessert." I blushed.

Laura winked at me. "Slow down, Val. Ya ain't even had the main course yet."

"I might like my dessert first." I said looking at Ike who apparently had the same thought in his head.

The waiter walked back in as the restaurant door swung open again. Michele and Kid stepped in followed by another rider and his date. Jimmy and Kid slid another table over and slid their ladies in. Buck spoke up, "where's Cody?"

"He and Miss Jane left the dance twenty minutes ago."

Buck nodded. Then introduced everyone. "Ladies these are the boys Ike and I work with. Jimmy Hickok and Kid, that lady in the pink dress is Louise, Teaspoons niece." He said. "This is Laura and Val."

Jimmy tipped his hat. "Ladies"

The waiter looked a bit annoyed then spoke up, "Can I get your drink orders?"

The waiter took the orders and again disappeared. This town is Sweetwater had some mighty fine looking young flesh. Although I only had my eyes on one in particular. Ike was more reserved than the others. He watched people. I watched him. He spoke with his eyes and facial expressions. There were so many questions in my head for him.

I felt Laura's leg move under the table and I could tell she had slipped her shoe off and was rubbing her foot against Buck's leg. And by the look on his face she wasn't going unnoticed as he swigged his drink.

"You're gonna make the man choke on his lemonade." I said whispering in her ear.

"You worry about Mr. Quiet over there who hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night. And let me worry about Mr. Buck." She said.

As the food orders arrived and the dinner conversation turned to the Pony Express I listened intently.

"We're the Pony Express. We do everything fast. The Pony Express style." Jimmy said with with a smile.

"I hope they don't do EVERYTHING fast" I said not realising it was out loud. Ike grinned at my honesty.

"Yeah I'd like to experience the Pony Express style" Laura said winking at Buck..

"we ride fast and love hard." Buck said winking back at Laura.

Laura looked at me, leaned toward my ear and whispered how she'd like to ride something hard. Her cheeks flamed red as she smiled back at Buck. "Prove it."

"and exactly what position IS pony express style?" Louise asked.

"Apparently Kid hasn't been doin' his job. Let me show ya?" Jimmy said reaching for her hand, he placed a kiss on her palm, then her wrist, then her inner arm. Louise's face turned red and she slid her arm out of his hand.

I suddenly realised I was in a room full of hormone driven men. I needed to learn more about this Pony Express style.

Ike saw the interested look on my face. As I sat there listening to the Riders. The one that sat across from me seemed calm and had an adorable smile. His green eyes drew me in and I swear I would tell him every secret I had. Which if he truly knew, he'd run away screaming.

Ike smiled bigger. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. I swear they read my soul, I quickly looked away, praying he hadn't unlocked the part of my soul I kept hid.

Jimmy's voice lifted me from my inner sanctuary. "I think a little time outta the saddle is good for a man."

"What about a little time in a bed?" Michele asked looking at Kid.

Kid wasn't used to the public displays of affection and when Michele stood up and walked around the table to him, he looked in shock. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. He grabbed his napkin wiped his mouth and graciously excused himself. He followed Michele to a quiet table in the corner of the room.

Michele had started her education about the Pony Express style although I had a feeling The Kid was gonna be the one getting educated.

I looked at Laura and Buck, he held her hand on the table and they softly spoke to each other. My sweet dressmaker friend was sewing an all night relationship with the man.

The thought about my friend and her love interest had me looking across the table again at Ike. He pushed himself away from the table and stood beside me. I looked up at him. He signed "Walk" and I nodded.

He slid my chair out and reached for my hand. We walked to the waiter and Ike paid our portion of the meal. And pulled a flower out of the vase that sat on the counter offering it to me. I gladly took the flower and Ike handed the waiter a generous tip. The cool night air felt nice against my heated skin. Ike saw me shiver as breeze blew across the desert. He slipped out if his overcoat with ease and slid it over my shoulders. Then he grabbed my hand and we continued down the sidewalk.

Jimmy watched as each couple got up and left with love in their eyes. He pushed himself away from the table and stepped behind Lou's chair. "Come on Lou it's Valentine's Day."

Lou stood up and grabbed his arm. He walked to the waiter and paid the tab.

"So Jimmy, what do you know about the Pony Express style that you mentioned ?" She asked him.

He held the door open to her letting it close on its own behind them. "Well Lou... Louise. I know one thing about our Pony Express Style." He said as she held his arm again.

"What's that Jimmy?" She asked.

Jimmy stopped walking reached up and touched her cheek. "I know that you..." he gently pressed his lips to hers. She returned his kiss. He pulled away and smiled. " ..Miss Louise knows more about Pony Express Style than any of us." He said taking her hand raising it above her head and spinning her around. She giggled

"Why thank you Jimmy, that's sweet." She said.

"Come on Lou, I'll walk ya home." Jimmy said with a smile.

Michelle looked at Kid . His brown hair full of curls begged her fingers to run through them. She could care less who was watching as she placed a hand on his chest. "You my boy look like a scared little pup." She ran her hand down his chest. The lower she got the more embarrassed Kid got. She leaned forward and whispered in his ears. Kids eyes got the size of half dollars. "You can do that" Michelle pulled back "That. And more." She said wiggling her eyebrows. The astonished look on Kids face had Michelle grinning from ear to ear. Her fingers moved slowly down the buckskin shirt. Kid swallowed hard. He needed to breath. Breathe in. Breathe out. That was supposed to calm a person down. Not working. His body was reacting to the simple feel of Michelle's fingers. "Uhmm. Mich.." his voice cracked. Michelle could see what her touch was doing and quite enjoyed the look on his face. "W-what are you doin'?" Kid asked not really caring about the answer. He needed to get his mind off the blood pooling in a certain area of his body as Michelle untied his pants. "Think Kid." He told himself. He tried to think of anything to get his mind off her finger against a sensitive part of his skin.

Michele led Kid to her bakery. "Come on in Kid, this is where all the sweet things belong." She said letting Kid step in.

Kid looked around the establishment "Nice place ya got here." He said

Michele smiled and guided him over to the counter. "Thank ya Sweetie. But I got a feelin' it's gonna get messy in here." She said trying to pull his jacket off. "you have too many clothes on Kid." She said.

"So do you." He said not used to the lady taking the lead..

"That ain't a problem." She said quickly removing her dress.

Kid looked over her shoulder making sure all the curtains were closed before taking off his clothes. His elbow bumped the sugar jar, knocking it over, spilling it's grainy contents on the counter and floor.

"Sorry 'bout that" he said trying to scoop it back into the bowl.

Michele grabbed his hands " don't worry about it. I like things rolled in sugar." She said looking devilish at him. She placed his sugar covered hands on her breasts, so how do you ride Pony Express style." She asked pressing her lips to his as she reached between them and stroked his manhood. "Darn, now I got sugar on there. Guess I better clean that off." She said kissing a path down his chest. Kid felt his heart rate quicken. "Oh God" he said as his southern boy hospitality seemed to melt away like like wet sugar.

Kids low moan with her name attached had Michele standing back up in front of him. "You were about to finish before we even started" Kid said pulling her to his lips. He pushed her back against the table shaking over the flour bowl and sending rainbow sprinkles into the air. Landing them on Kid and Michele.

"Oh my dear boy I'm gonna make a tasty treat outta you yet." Michele said whipping around to find the bowl of chocolate. She dipped her finger in the scrumptious mix and guided it to his mouth. He opened his lips and she slid her chocolate covered finger into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around her finger and sucked the chocolate off. "Mmmm now where should I put the chocolate?" Michele asked.

Kid grabbed the bowl. "Let me."

He stuck his finger in the chocolate and slowly pulled it out leaving a small stream of chocolate pouring off his finger. He took the chocolate and rolled it over her nipple, then kissed her lips. He trailed his lips across her skin to the chocolate covered nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Michele's fingers went to Kids hair. "Oh yeah, chocolate works well there."

Kid pulled away from her. "I got one question?" He asked

"Just one?" Michele asked she asked teasing his skin with fingers.

"Well I'm supposed to be teaching you what the Pony Express style is. So..." he kissed her lips " my question is..." his fingers found the delicate moist fold between her legs. "Top or bottom?"

Her soft moan as his finger found her pleasure spot, made him slow down. "Any way you wanna do it. Top. Bottom. Oh God. Sideways or dipped in peanut butter, just don't stop." Michele panted with need.

Kid smiled as he felt her body react to his fingers. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. "We'll start like this." He said as his southern boy charm and blue eyes found their way into her heart. Other parts if his body found there way into her as well. "Oh God. Cowboy." She said wrapping her legs around his waist. Kid drove deeper inside her as she licked the sugar off his chest.

Laura smiled at Buck. "You say you know what the Pony Express Style is?"

Buck nodded. "I'll show you the Pony Express Style the Kiowa way." He said pushing away from the table. Laura stood and they both walked to the waiter. Buck paid and wrapped his arm around Laura. "This I definitely wanna learn." She said as she lead him to her apartment above the dress shop. He stood on the top step as she unlocked the door. "We don't have to do this." He said softly.

Laura pushed the door opened grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "oh yes we do. I've been waiting all night for this." She said pushing the door closed behind them.

Laura heard the door slam behind her and was thankful they were finally alone. "So Mr. Cross. Show me the Kiowa way of Pony Express Style." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

"What do ya wanna learn first?" Buck asked.

Laura slid her hands slowly down the front of his shirt to his pants. "What kind of ... horse do you ride?" She asked rubbing the front of his pants. "It feels like a Stallion." Her breath hit on his cheek.

Buck could definitely get used to this kind of attention. " Me being a half breed doesn't bother you?" He asked reaching up to her hair and untying the ribbon that held her hair allowing it to fall to her shoulders.

Laura looked at the man who had obviously been hurt by women because of his skin color. "Skin color doesn't make you who you are. No it doesn't bother me." She said running her fingers through his hair. "You really have no idea how much it actually turns me on."

She whispered in his ear placing a kiss on his earlobe.

Buck felt the heat in her kiss and quickly found the ties to the dress. Laura slid his vest off and tossed it blindly behind her. "We'll find that later" she said.

Buck laughed. "I hope so. That's my favorite." He said pulling the top of her dress down exposing her kissable shoulders. Buck ran his fingers across her overheated skin, looking into her eyes. "Kiowas do things a little different."he said letting his lips following the same path his fingers had.

"Like how?" Laura asked sliding out of her dress.

Buck stared at her. "Uhmm I believe I'm a bit over dressed." He said starting to unbutton his shirt

.."let me help ya with that?" Laura said reaching for his waist band and loosening his ties.

"Are you in a hurry?" Buck asked her smiling.

"For lesson one?" She asked " keep a lady waiting" she said watching him slide his shirt to the floor.

"Well in my job I'm not supposed to keep anyone waiting." He said wrapping his arm around her waist lifting her off the floor to the closest flat surface, he sat her on the table and slid between her legs. "We ride hard and fast." He said thrusting himself inside her. Her low moan as she kissed his neck sent him deeper.

Laura only worried once that the table might break but her first climax came before the boards broke. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid her from the table to the floor. "That was a close one Cowboy. We almost broke the table." I said with a smile.

"We won't break anything" Buck said

"Not in lesson one, we won't" Laura said.

Lesson two found them on the couch, Laura on top of Buck his hands on her breasts as she moved her hips up and down. "Could I ride for the Pony Express?" She asked leaning down to taste his lips again.

"I like you riding me that's for sure." He said sliding his hands to her hips, holding her against him as he thrusted deeper.

Laura smiled as spoke his name full of need as she tightened around him.

They both tried catching their breaths as the lamp flickered out.

Buck laughed.

"Burning the midnight oil has a whole new meaning now. " He said.

"I can refill it" Laura said.

"Who needs light?" Buck said kissing her again, making Laura smile.

"Lesson three in the dark. Interesting." Laura said as she felt Buck lower her to the floor.

Many lessons later, Buck looked over at Laura. "As much as I hate to go. I gotta find all my clothes and head home before the sun comes up." Buck said placing one last kiss one her lips.

"Do ya have too?" Laura asked

"I'm afraid so." Buck said.

Laura stood up "let me get the other lamp outta the bedroom." She said.

Buck smiled. "there's a bedroom?" He asked sarcastically. "Next time we'll try the bed" he said with a laugh as she set the lamp on the table and lit it. She helped him gather clothes off the floor. She held his vest in her hand. "This is your favorite?" She asked

Buck nodded buttoning his shirt. "Maybe I should hang onto it so you'll have a reason to come back." Laura said.

"I'll always have a reason to come back as long as you'll let me." Buck said leaning in for a kiss and taking the vest from her hand.

"The keys above the door." She said walking him to the door. One last kiss and he walked down the steps to get his horse.

We walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. I lifted the flower to my nose and inhaled it's fragrance. Ike stopped walking and gently took the flower from my hand and slid it behind my ear, grazing my ear with his fingers sent sparks to my core. I took a deep breath as he stroked my cheek with back of his hand, then leaning forward for a kiss. His lips warm against mine, I open my lips for a deeper kiss. The sparks lit a fire that roared through me. I pulled out of the kiss. "Would it be... I mean... could we.." damn it there goes my brain malfunctioning again. Ike noticed my brain freeze and smiled. He pointed to me then to himself. He had the same idea I did. I nodded. He smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked toward the small cabin near the school. I reached into my dress pocket and pulled out my key, Ike reached his hand out and I placed it in his palm. He couldn't resist my smile, so he touched my cheek again bringing his lips to mine again.

If he doesn't open that door and soon, I'm not sure how much resistance I had left.

He slid the key into the lock and that simple gesture had my pulse rate up. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. I was suddenly thankful for the oil lamp I had left burning on the table as he wrapped his arms around me pressing his lips, and the rest of him, against me.

I wondered how experienced Ike was in matters of the heart. Well a little more than the heart I hoped. He had nice hands. Big hands. I reached for his left hand and slowly circled my finger on his opened palm. I smiled as the simple gesture filled his eyes with want. I stopped circling his palm and slowly traced my fingertips along his wrist. What was it about this man that caused me to see fireworks. Oh yeah, his eyes. I tried to stay focus on my task at hand. I was on a quest to experience Pony Express Style love in the first degree. I wasn't sure whose body was on fire the hottest, mine or his. He touched my cheek, tracing his thumb across my lips. I licked my lips brushing my tongue against his thumb. I saw his eyes react. He leaned forward placing his lips firmly on mine, I slowly opened my lips and invited his tongue inside. oh hell, there goes my resolve to be good. I suddenly wanted other parts of him inside me. His hands, those nice, big hands, lifted the bottom of my shirt up, I pulled away from his heated kiss only long enough for him to pull My shirt up over my head, then I made sure the kiss resumed. His hands found my breast as I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

I pushed the material off his shoulders running my fingers across his chest. I trailed a few stray kisses across his cheek and down his neck. He squeezed my breast as I kissed across his chest, the tip of my tongue circling his nipple. A quick intake of air and I swore he was about to explode. He pulled away from my kisses on his chest, and looked into my eyes. Oh God those eyes. I didn't care what he did as long as those eyes...and those hands... kept doing what they were doing. His fingers left my breast only long enough for his lips to find their way to the erected mound. Yep, my restraint is gone. I took no haste in finding the button to his pants. He grabbed my hand and pulled away only momentarily as he pointed toward the bedroom. A bed. Who needs a bed, there was a table and a floor I thought. But his gentleman attributes won over my heated unbridled passion and we walked to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and finished what I started with his pants.

It didn't take us long to shed our clothing. The heat between us was stifling and there was only one way to extinguish it.

"Ike" I looked up into his eyes full of want and desire. He signed asking if I wanted him to stop.

"Ya do and I'll shoot ya." I said with a smile

He smiled, kissed a trail from my lips to my breast as he entered me slowly. Our bodies danced together to our own music, the friction from our bodies sending me to the edge. "Ike" I panted his name as he took me over the edge as fireworks exploded in my bedroom.

Ike smiled at me as he laid beside me. "Pony Express Style." He signed.

I was trying to catch my breath. "Definitely the ride of a lifetime." I said rolling over To lay my head on his chest. He glided his fingers across my skin, and I shivered at his touch. He pulled the sheet over us and touched my shoulder to get my attention.

I looked up at him as he signed. "Happy Birthday"

I raised my head off his chest. "How'd ya know?" I asked.

Ike shrugged. "You're name's Valentine, I guessed your folks named you for today." He said with a wide grin.

"You are correct and very smart. I guess you boys are good at everything you do." I said placing a kiss on his chest.

Ike smiled. "We can ride all night." He said pulling me onto his strong body.

"I bet you can." I said. "I guess I'm not getting any sleep for my birthday."

Ike smiled. "Only if you want."

I felt his body react to me being on top of him. " I definitely don't think sleep is on my birthday list." I said with a wanton smile as I slid back into the saddle for one more ride.

I woke up just before dawn to gentle kisses on my skin. I opened my eyes to see Ike dressed and hovering over me. "You're dressed. Why didn't ya wake me up, I'd a made ya breakfast." I said sitting up in bed the sheet falling from my body. The look on Ike's face was priceless. " I got chores at sun up." He signed giving me one last kiss. "Can I see ya again?" I asked "I think I might need another lesson on Pony Express Style."

Ike smiled and nodded. "I'll teach the teacher." He said tipping his hat to me before walking out the door.

I definitely have to admit, that was probably the best birthday I'd ever had.

Buck and Ike quietly walked their horses into the barn just as the sun peaked it's head above the horizon. "well brother I see your night was as exciting as mine." Buck said unfastening the cinch from the saddle.

Ike smiled his sheepish grin. "It was a birthday she'll remember." He signed.

"I guess we showed them a good time, educated them on how we do things here at the Pony Express." Buck said with a smile.

Just then Kid stepped into the barn, his hair disheveled. His buckskin shirt on backwards and a boot in one hand, Katy's reins in the other.

"Damn Kid what happened to you." Buck asked his friend.

Kid looked at his friends who both stared at him with puzzled looks. "I...She..We..you wouldn't believe me if I told ya." He said trying to slide his boot back on.

"Looks like Kid got educated on how to ride Pony Express Style." Ike signed

Kid only commented with a smile. "I'll be prepared next time." He said shaking the flour and sugar out of his hair.

Buck pointed to the powdered snow fall from Kid's hair and started to speak. "Don't ask. Just don't. Some secrets are best left alone." Kid said looking at the dumbfounded look on his friends faces.

"I guess that's Pony Express style... sugar coated." Buck said getting a laugh from the others...


End file.
